


tattoos and cigarettes

by gehrard



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ALSO there will probably be other relationships i just don't know yet, Abuse, Addiction, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cigarettes, Depression, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of neglect, Original Character(s), Prostitute, Prostitute!Gerard, Self-Harm, Sex, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, also first mcr fic woo, client!frank, for a period of time anyways, gerard is so mean in this, homeless, i did my best!!, it will be mentioned though, like it's not a long time, my summaries are shit, nothing non-con actually happens though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gehrard/pseuds/gehrard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age 17, Gerard and his brother run away from an abusive family. Unable to find a job, Gerard turns to prostitution and strip clubs in order to keep the money coming and his little brother safe in their tiny, dirty apartment.<br/>A few years have passed while living in this state when Gerard gets a certain client named Frank Iero who changes his life dramatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattoos and cigarettes

As a kid, you wanted to be many things, I’m sure. The president, maybe. Or perhaps a firefighter, or a police officer. You wanted to be big in the world. You wanted to be important. And surely, you thought you would become your dream.

You didn’t think you wouldn’t.

You didn’t think you would start doing drugs, or alcohol. You didn’t think you would have a downward spiral.

You didn’t think you would have to turn to something else. Something completely different, something completely worse than what you wanted to be.

Normal kids don’t think like that.

_Gerard_ didn’t think like that.

He had been your average kid. Er, not so average. He was rather introverted, preferring to stay inside and draw instead of going outside to play, or, when he was older, going out to parties. He was withdrawn. Completely drowning himself in doodles and music and art, he wanted to be a comic book artist. But a secret ambition of his was to be in a band.

Obviously, he was happy and excited about his ideas. He immediately expressed his thoughts towards his younger brother Mikey, who was supportive in his endeavors, wanting to be in it too. It wasn’t long before Gerard makes being in a band his first priority.

Now, they both knew that there was a possibility that they could make it, and a possibility that they could not. But Gerard was willing to test their luck.

Oh, and another but: they was going to need money for equipment.

Gerard had recently moved back in with his parents, despite the fact that he didn’t want to leave his grandmother’s side. He also didn’t want to return to his parents, having to live with their abusive and neglectful tendencies before. Both Gerard and Mikey Way had been living with their grandmother, and both were forced to live with their parents once again.

Gerard didn’t have a job at the time, nor did Mikey, so if they wanted to go through with their plans, they had to ask their mother and father. And boy, they were scared shitless of the results.

Very hesitantly, Gerard and Mikey had approached their father, who had been watching TV on the couch at the time. Their mother was out for the night, doing who knows what.

And Gerard remembers getting their dad’s attention when a commercial comes on screen. “Hey, dad?” he had called out, standing pretty far back from the couch in fear. Mikey stood behind him, as if he was trying to hide.

Their father turned his head slightly towards them, rolling his eyes in annoyance when he sees the two. “What do you want?” He asked pretty damn aggressively.

“I-I,” Gerard starts out with a stutter, feeling his hands shake as he twiddles his fingers. Finally gathering enough courage to finally spit it out, he drops the bomb: “Can we borrow some money?”

The father doesn’t bother trying to hide his giggles, knowing it will probably hurt his sons, at least a little bit. It does. _“Money?_ For _what?”_ He asks, continuing to chuckle.

“W-We need it.”

“For _what?”_ their father repeats, much more sternly this time.

Taking a gulp, Gerard elaborates some. “We wanna be in a band, and we’re going to need equipment.”

Silence. Complete, utter silence. Their dad sits there with a blank face, staring at the two anxious wrecks.

Ah, but then he started laughing. Quite hard, in fact. Gerard’s and Mikey’s spirits dropped significantly. Neither of them know why they were up in the first place. It was their father they were asking, for fuck’s sake. (Not like their mother would say yes, though.)

_“You_ two?! You guys want to be in band?!” He sure was cracking up over there. “You’ll never make it!” Their mean, mean father slapped his knee. If possible, the two brothers’ hearts were crushed even more.

Mikey Way had had enough. He doesn’t care anymore.

“Fuck you,” he mutters.

_“Mikey!_ ” Gerard’s head jerks towards the younger in astonishment as he whisper-shouts his name. With wide eyes, he now knew that this was going to turn out _way_ worse than he expected.

Mikey doesn’t respond to his brother as the laughter ceases completely. It’s eerily silent as their father stares Mikey down, directly in the eyes. Gerard’s gaze quickly shifts back and forth between them. He bites his lip, on edge. Their father stands with a cold hard glare, and Gerard remembers how damn tall he is at this exact moment. He really does look intimidating. Menacing. Evil.

“You wanna say that again, Mike?” His voice isn’t very loud. He wants Mikey to say it again. Everyone in the room knows that. But if Mikey says it again, the boys are fucked. Hard and sideways.

And for once in his life, Gerard is praying – _praying_ that Mikey’s stupid daring self isn’t unleashed. He gives Mikey a look full of nervousness and fear, and he hopes to God that Mikey is able to read the look in his eyes. Not only able to, but chooses to do so.

_“Fuck. You.”_

Gerard’s eyes are the size of saucers when he hears and watches his brother speak strong and unwavering.

Gerard had gotten in between his suddenly regretful younger brother and his raging father, who was headed straight for the two with a fist raised. His father was quick, and the punch nearly knocked the older brother unconscious, hitting him straight in the left eye. But Gerard forced himself to stay awake to defend his brother. He wasn’t going to let him even _attempt_ to lay a finger on Mikey. He would take all of the beatings necessary to keep him safe.

 

Not much happened after that, besides the fight that went on between Gerard and his dad. Yeah, this time, Gerard actually fought back his cruel father, although he isn’t totally sure about who won. It was rather unclear, seeing as Mikey managed to separate the two of them. How, he has no clue. He _did_ nearly get hit in the throat, though.

Regardless of what Mikey did, Gerard had enough. He’s done with letting his beloved brother survive in this godforsaken situation. No more.

And that’s why he started packing. Throwing clothes angrily into a ratty old bag he probably stole from his mother, glancing at the clock repeatedly, impatiently waiting for Mikey to get home from school. (Gerard stayed home without telling Mikey why.)

Gerard didn’t wait for Mikey to get home to start packing his stuff. He had to be ready. They were going to leave tonight, just the two of them, away from this hellhole.

But Gerard remembers thinking, _what if Mikey doesn’t want to leave?_ Gerard always just _assumed_ that Mikey hated the place as much as he did; Mikey never said anything about it.

Thoughts cross Gerard’s mind, racing around in large circles as fast as they can. _What if he’s scared? What if he won’t leave with me?_

No, Mikey had to leave with him. He _had_ to. He knows what goes on here! There’s nothing to be afraid of if they leave! Gerard will protect him with all his might!

So Gerard waits a few hours for Mikey to get home, and when he does, Gerard tells him his plan. Mikey was hesitant at first, but he finally agreed after a certain amount of time, packing his bags as quickly as he can.

They make sure their dad is fast asleep at around midnight, and when the coast is clear, they quickly gather their bags and head out into the dark.

Wandering around in the frigid night air, it’s not long until they grow tired and cold. Their feet ache, throbbing in their growingly uncomfortable shoes. The realization dons on them that they should have brought comfier shoes, or maybe a second pair. So much regret right now. For both their shoes and the fact that they wore such thin jackets.

Damn, it was freezing.

The both of them had no idea about what was going to happen to them. After checking into a hotel for a few nights with money they took out of their dad’s wallet, they didn’t know what to do with themselves. He remembers Mikey saying:

_“We can’t stay here forever. We don’t have the money for that.”_

And obviously, he was suggesting that they get jobs. Mikey was only thirteen at the time, so he couldn’t really do much. However, Gerard was seventeen.

But who would be willing to hire a runaway, for crying out loud? No doubt some dingy old warehouse. Imagine the things he would have to do. The _illegal_ things he would have to do.

Of course, he wouldn’t work at one of those places. Not in eternity.

They only have enough money for four days, including expenses.

 

In four days, Gerard hasn’t been able to find a job. Mikey somehow managed to ask around the neighborhood about doing odd jobs without being seen by their parents. He earned some money, but not much.

They had to be out of the hotel by 3 o’ clock.

And at 3, they were out, with their bags hurriedly packed. Standing outside the door of the inn, Mikey holds back tears as he asks Gerard, “What do we do now?” The innocent tone in his voice shattered Gerard’s heart into so many pieces.

“I-I. . . Don’t know. . .” He remembers responding quietly.

That was all that was said before Gerard begins walking, Mikey quick on his tail.

 

Multiple days pass. Gerard has memories of sitting in an alley, begging for change, sneaking in closed businesses, and etc. All while Mikey roamed the area, looking for some form of job.

The most memorable moment Gerard can remember happened at what he’s pretty sure was one in the morning. Or sometime late at night.

He had fallen asleep on the sidewalk, sitting and leaning against the brick wall of some building. He remembers being jerked awake, and having quite a scare when he sees a man in a white suit crouching before him. He had stiffened significantly, scooting as far back as possible and pressing his back against the wall.

Multiple thoughts crossed his mind, all regarding the man in front of him. And, glancing around, _where’s Mikey?!_

“You alright?” The man’s voice was gentle, and for a moment Gerard let his guard down.

“I-I. . . Yeah, why?”

“It’s getting pretty cold out here. Why aren’t you at home?” Gerard watches with cautious eyes as the man pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up. He offers one to Gerard, to which he furiously shakes his head no.

Eyes narrowing slightly, Gerard answers. “I’m waiting for my brother.” No way in hell was he going to tell this guy the whole story!

The man inhales before speaking again, a small amount of silence sitting between them. He exhales the smoke, speaking quietly, only making Gerard even more nervous. “Where is he?” he asks.

“. . . Why do you want to know?”

“I’m assuming he’s been out a pretty damn long time?”

Gerard swallows. “So what?”

“You don’t have to be afraid a’ me, kid. Lighten up.”

The man spoke the truth about him being afraid, but his command didn’t exactly help ease him into the comfort zone. Gerard stares at him silently.

“How long’ve you been out on the streets, kid?” He inhales again.

“My _name_ is _Gerard_ , thank you.” He knows he shouldn’t have given his name, but he really didn’t like being called a kid. Giving up and seeing that the man wasn’t going to leave, he sighs softly. “About a month.” He’s pretty sure, anyways. Three weeks, and it was most likely November. “What’s it to you?”

The man smiles, seeing Gerard open up to him, although it’s only a little. “Not fun, is it?”

“Oh, of course it is!” Responding sarcastically, Gerard is done with this guy’s shit now. He wants to be left alone, waiting for Mikey. Where the fuck is he anyways? Gerard will go looking for him once this creep leaves.

Instantly, the guy’s expression twists into one of anger and intimidation. “You wanna say that again, _kid?”_

With widened eyes, Gerard makes himself smaller. Gerard is scared now, if not, absolutely and completely terrified. Just like he was of his father. . . Fear courses through his veins. “N-No, sir.”

The grin on his face returns, almost eerily this time. “Name’s Beau. Pleasure to meet you.” He hands Gerard a card, instead of exchanging a firm handshake or something.

Looking down at the small slip of paper, he reads _“Beau Richardson – call 555-0113.”_

“If you’re ever in a bind, drop me a line.” Beau stands from his position on the ground.

And with that, he walks away, continuing to damage his lungs, right as Mikey arrives with a flurry of apologies for returning late.

 

A few days later, the two brothers are huddling together for warmth in the alley. Mikey would check the time on his phone every five minutes as Gerard was having the problem of extreme coffee withdrawal, tapping his fingers on their bags that sat on his other side.

It was Mikey’s voice that made Gerard act without thinking.

_“I’m tired. Gee, I’m scared.”_

And all of a sudden, Gerard pulled out his own cell phone from his jacket pocket and the paper card from his pants pocket.

With a bit of hesitation, he dialed the number.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter has a lot to do with gee's and mikey's past, and the next chapter will be where the real fun starts! for me anyways  
> but thank you for reading! hope you enjoy and stick around!


End file.
